


Overjoyed

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: April and Andy's and briefly Leslie's POV during S03E09, 'Fancy Party'.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Overjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with me?

April didn't think this would happen. Course, she's only 21, so she didn't have much time for self-doubt about her romantic future. Not that she cared that much anyway. 

She honestly thought she would spend her life plotting people's murders and telling them to go away while she tunes out everything anyone is saying, but at least now she'll be able to do it with someone she loves. Ew. She felt gross just thinking that. 

Leslie thinks April and Andy's wedding is a bad idea. And maybe it is. They haven't thought about this AT ALL. But when she walks down the aisle, all she sees is him, and she feels like she's floating. Which is gross, but... kinda cool. 

She honestly has her to thank, though. As annoying as her enthusiasm for everything is, she taught her that not everything has to be dark and hopeless. Hopefully, not everything is bright and positive either, because that would suck. 

She could puke just imagining a life like that. 

She started walking down the aisle to him, to her unknown future. It's the most terrifying but amazing thing to ever happen to her, to walk on unknown terrain, but she wouldn't have it any other way. 

Because the fear is awesome, and the uncertainty is thrilling. It's all these feelings wrapped into one, and what is it called? What is this feeling? Oh, that's right, love.

Gross. But she can't hide the hint of a smile at the thought.

So she keeps walking, the music and the guests completely disappearing from her vision, along with her feeling a little awkward and jumpy, and she crosses into the unknown, where nothing is certain except him. 

// 

Like he said before, he could not emphasize how little they thought about this. Which was… honestly amazing. 

Life was hard with Ann. He felt insecure, but not really knowing what it meant to feel that way, so everything was always the same. He and Ann had nothing in common. They both wanted different things but they stayed in it for so long, that they couldn't get out of it.

Ann once told him after they broke up that she didn't know whether they were still together because they were in love, or because they didn't want to start all over again with someone new.

He still doesn't really know what that means, but it doesn't sound good. 

He can sort of see why Leslie was concerned, but whenever he looks at April, everything just makes sense. And looking back, it was hard to say he felt that with Ann. 

Leslie looks happy now though, although when he said she should do whatever makes her happy she was looking at Ben. Or someone behind him. Who knows? He can never tell what's going on with anyone. His guess is really as good as an infant that only knows gibberish.

But somehow, this was the right guess. It wasn't even a guess, because he was so sure about this. What is this feeling? He can't pinpoint it, but he loves it. 

He's serious, though. Everyone should just do whatever makes them happy. And this is what makes him happy. 

Scratch that. Overjoyed. Whatever that word means.

**Author's Note:**

> Send help.


End file.
